


Izaya Fucking Machine

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Shizuo x Izaya (and alternates) drabbles and one shots [6]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fucking Machines, Handcuffs, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya is bound to a fucking machine as Shizuo watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Izaya Fucking Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Izaya Fucking Machine  
> Pairings: Shizuo x Izaya  
> Rated: R  
> Prompt: From the durarara!!kink meme: Izaya is using one of those fucking machines (Yes, i went there).  
> And Shizuo is masturbating while watching him.

“Aaah…! Aaah!! S.. Shizu-chan… I… I’m sorry, forgive me… please….” Izaya whined and squirmed as he was tied down and forced on all fours as the machine behind him pounded into his prostate. 

“Shut up louse. Think I’ll let you cheat on me behind my back? Fuck, you don’t even deserve a real cock,” Shizuo was pissed as he held down Izaya’s head onto the mattress, so he couldn’t move away from the machine that continued to ram inside the informant.

“Nnngh…. S… Shizu-chan…. I… I wouldn’t do it again…” Izaya whined as the dildo penetrated deeply inside him, ripping him apart. It was no different from Shizuo pounding inside him but it was more mechanical and cold. He’d rather have Shizuo’s warm throbbing cock that purposefully found his sweet spots than this heartless machine that violated him.

“P… please Shizu-chan, nnngh…. Aaaah.. aaaah…! I… I can’t take more of this,” Izaya tried to claw at the bed sheets in front of him though his hands were bound tight in front.

“You seemed to be doing perfectly fine when that bastard was groping and kissing you at the bar,” Shizuo growled.

“We… were both drunk… ngggh… d…dammit Shizu-chan, this is unfair… it was just a kiss!” Izaya shivered as his orgasm was coming closer and closer. It would certainly kill him if he climaxed right now. 

“I know you’re a slut, but for now, you’re mine Izaya, and take your punishment like the whore you are,” Shizuo growled as he yanked on Izaya’s hair so he can face him. Izaya leaned forward, his parched lips wanting a kiss of solace. 

“Shizu-chan…. Nnnmm… please…” 

“You want a kiss from me?”

“Y… yess… nnngh…”

“Well think again,” Shizuo slammed Izaya’s head back onto the mattress and changed the settings on the remote. Now the machine whirled and twirled it’s dildo. 

“Oh god, aaah… S… Shizu-chan… n… no! No more…! Aaah!” Izaya clenched as he climaxed when the dildo repeatedly rubbed against his prostate in such a vicious manner. After coming hard, the machine still continued it’s thrusting. Izaya’s face contorted in pain and pleasure with over stimulation and his body shuddered violently.

“S… Sh…. Shizu… c… cha….” Izaya gasped for breath as his mind grew numb and white, his vision blurry and his heart ready to burst. But Shizuo still held him down while the machine continued to fuck Izaya’s ass. 

“I… I promise, Shizu-chan… please… no more…” Izaya wheezed and coughed. 

“Promise what, louse?” Shizuo asked coldly.

“I… I wouldn’t do it again…” Izaya squeezed his ass tightly around the machine’s fake cock.

“And?” 

“And… aaah…. I… I’ll make sure… everyone… knows… I… I’m your’s…” Izaya choked as another blinding light hit him and came again harshly.

“Good,” Shizuo said as he turned off the machine to let Izaya rest.

Izaya crumpled immediately, his toes still holding up his ass high in the air with the machine embedded inside him, breathing roughly.

While Izaya rested, Shizuo unzipped his pants. 

“Sh-Shizu-chan?” Izaya eyed the blond wearily. 

The debt collector was already hard as he pulled out his erection and stroked it, the precum dripping and smeared down his length.

Izaya shivered and his tired cock twitched at the sight. 

“Do you want it, flea?” Shizuo’s low voice growled. 

“Yes…” Izaya breathed.

“Well too bad. Considering you opt for some random man back there…”

“I said I was too drunk!”

Shizuo shrugged and turned on the machine again. It whirred to life as it slowly pumped back inside the informant. Izaya whined.

“S-Shizu-chan…”

“Unfaithful whores like you don’t need a real cock, flea!”

“I… I said it was just… nnngh… a… ah-aaah… k-kiss…” Izaya struggled, trying his very best to pull away but his bonds were too tight. His legs trembled as he was forcefully held up high, his ass now raw with the cold phallic object which continued to ram into him. 

Shizuo stroked his own cock at the sight of Izaya being assraped by a machine, feeling power over the young tear stricken informant. It felt good to sit in the front row, watching Izaya moan and writhe by something the debt collector could control, yet feel totally impersonal by it all. It was cold and calculating sort of feeling as he watched Izaya flush shamefully and his cock wept with pre-cum again in humiliation.

“Well, I didn’t like it flea.”

“I said I’m fucking sorry dammit…! Hnngh… aaah-ah! Ah!” Izaya continued to cry out as the machine pounded into his sore prostate.

“I-I can’t take this! S-Shizu-chan, please…” Izaya pleaded, his eyes half-lidded as he stared at the hard cock of the blond in front of him. “L-let me have you instead!” 

“Don’t feel like it.” Shizuo shrugged as he continued to massage his own cock with his hand. Though it would feel good to ram his own cock inside Izaya, he felt like the flea was too dirty, too contaminated and he needed to be purified somehow.

And the machine did just that. It made Izaya come again and again, his dirty cum and unfaithful lust filtering out of his system. 

It didn’t really make sense but it did to Shizuo. 

“S-Shizu-chan! I… I promise I won’t do it again. Please!” Izaya pleaded again, begging to be released. He felt disgusted by himself for pleading but he could not take it anymore. Forced euphoria was painful as it swirled within his small body, unable to be released. Izaya felt pain that he couldn’t enjoy his afterglow each time he came but was forced to move his hip in tandem with the assaulting cold machine behind his ass.

Shizuo drank in the scene, just as coldly as he continued to stroke his cock. 

“Nngh… only if… you drink my cum, flea.” Shizuo grunted as he aimed his cock in front of Izaya’s face. 

Even though excruciating pain scorched through the informant, Izaya used all his strength to lift himself up a bit and opened his mouth, his toes curling his back arched as his hips and ass lifted up high. 

Watching the informant sweaty and flushed, in pain and in shame, Shizuo came hard, jetting his load all over Izaya’s face and mouth as the strings of cum covered the raven hair and his cheeks. Izaya opened his mouth and tried his best to catch the white hot sperm licking his mouth as he drank it. As he held himself up, the machine punched into his prostate hard and Izaya shivered as he too came, his cum covering the white sheets below him as his face was also being sprayed with the same sticky mess. 

After they both came, Shizuo slumped back onto the bed and breathed heavily for few seconds. Hearing Izaya whine, Shizuo turned off the machine, allowing the informant to fall back onto the bed breathless. 

Only when Shizuo had Izaya drink his cum did he finally feel like Izaya was back to being ‘his.’ 

Covered inside and outside with his fluids only. 

\--the end ♥


End file.
